


Mieux qu'un voeu

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, beautiful by the way, the emerald beach is a real place
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Kankuro était avec sa fratrie et ses leurs amis à une fête qu'ils avaient organisé sur la plage Emeraude. C'était l'été et tous avaient voulu se rassembler pour s'amuser.





	Mieux qu'un voeu

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et la plage Émeraude se situe au Japon.

Kankuro était avec sa fratrie et ses amis à une fête qu'ils avaient organisé sur la plage Émeraude. C'était l'été et tous avaient voulu se rassembler pour s'amuser. Il faisait nuit, et tout le monde était arrivé. Parmi la foule, se trouvait Ajisai, une amie de longue date de Temari. La jeune fille, qui avait d'ailleurs l'âge de son aînée, mesurait vingt centimètres de moins que lui et seul son corps et ses traits trahissaient le fait qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup avec ses cheveux de couleur violette et ses yeux verts très clairs. Elle ressemblait à une poupée mélancolique, car elle ne souriait pas souvent. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile ; ses parents étaient morts alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans, et elle avait vécu avec Jiraiya, un auteur qui avait recueilli trois autres orphelins ; Yahiko, Konan, et Nagato, qu'elle considérait tous trois comme ses frères et sœur. Malheureusement ils avaient eux aussi perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture, laissant la jeune fille seule...Même s'il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti, il devinait qu'il aurait été comme elle s'il avait perdu ses parents, sa fratrie et son oncle. Kankuro aimait sa famille, aussi étrange qu'elle soit. 

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde s'était regroupé autour du feu de camp, bavardaient, riaient, buvaient, et pour certains s'embrassaient. Ils étaient heureux d'être tous là, profitant de leur jeunesse et d'être ensemble. Ils n'en avaient que très rarement l'occasion, entre les cours à la faculté pour les plus vieux, et ceux du lycée, c'était quasi mission impossible de réunir tout le monde le même jour. A un moment, Ajisai se leva et les informa qu'elle allait faire un tour, Temari, au courant de l'attraction de son frère pour son amie, le poussa à la suivre, il était tard, et rester seule pouvait être potentiellement dangereux. Il ne fallut pas qu'elle le lui répète deux fois, il se leva à son tour et marcha rapidement en direction de l'endroit qu'avait emprunté précédemment l'objet de ses pensées.   
Il la trouva, assise sur le sable, vêtue de son paréo vert foncé et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur qu'elle avait enfilé lorsque la nuit était tombée. Elle contemplait les étoiles, comme cherchant quelque chose. 

«  En quête d'une étoile filante, lança-t-il 

-Non, je réfléchissais c'est tout, répondit-elle 

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Uniquement si ton nom est écrit, plaisanta-t-elle

Il attendit pendant qu'elle grattait dans l'étendue sablonneuse à côté d'elle, elle hocha ensuite la tête et la releva vers lui. 

\- Tu as de la chance il y est, tu peux donc prendre place, affirma-t-elle d'un ton léger. 

Lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis très proches, elle se sentait plus à l'aise, et se permettait quelques taquineries que Kankuro aimait. En général, comme Hinata, elle avait du mal à se lâcher, et ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais une fois qu'on la connaissait bien, elle devenait un rayon de soleil. 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Laisse-moi deviner, Naruto et Kiba font trop de bruits, ces deux-là sont toujours tellement silencieux, c'est un plaisir pour les oreilles, dit-il sarcastique

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de leur subtilité légendaire, je crois que je commence même à apprécier d'entendre des voix monter si haut dans les décibels, 

-Ah bon, moi je crois que je deviens sourd à force de les côtoyer, se plaignit-il 

\- C'est plutôt ton frère que j'ai envie de plaindre, après tout, il est avec eux depuis l'école primaire, il est en leur compagnie depuis plus longtemps que toi, rappela Ajisai amusée de son expression.

-Gaara, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis aperçu qu'il avait des problèmes d'audition, s'il arrive à rester avec eux c'est qu'il a du sable dans les oreilles, plaisanta le brun 

Elle roula des yeux, et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, mais le sourire sur son visage exprimait le contraire de l'ennui.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil pour lui, qui pourtant a toujours été adorable avec toi, tu n'es pas un très bon exemple comme grand frère Kanky, rit-elle

\- Ça c'est uniquement parce que tu n'as toujours vu que son côté angélique, mais il a aussi un côté démoniaque, et il est encore pire que moi, assura-t-il

\- J'ai dû mal à imaginer que l'élève aurait dépassé le maître, parce que dans l'art des farces et plans machiavéliques tu es plutôt doué à ce que j'ai ouïe dire, 

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je suis aussi sage qu'une image, un véritable petit ange, tu ne vois pas mon auréole, 

\- Non désolée, par contre tu as deux petites cornes qui commencent à pousser sur le haut de ton crâne, rétorqua-t-elle

Il fit une mine horrifiée, et se tâta le dessus de la tête à la recherche de ces fameuses cornes, sous les rires d' Ajisai. L'entendre rire d'un vrai rire qui venait du cœur, rendit encore plus heureux le garçon, c'était lui qui lui faisait produire ce nom, lui et personne d'autre. 

\- Aji, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas tout à l'heure ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton grave

Il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait rendu si triste, il voulait l'aider s'il le pouvait, qu'elle soit heureuse, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Le visage de la jeune fille redevint grave, et son rire mourut. 

\- Ce n'était rien, c'était une idée stupide, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-elle

\- Ajisai, nous sommes amis, si je te le demande c'est que cela m'intéresse, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider à le résoudre, affirma-t-il en posant sa main droite sur la gauche de son amie.

\- D'accord si tu veux mais je te préviens c'est toi qui l'auras voulu, ne viens pas te plaindre si tu trouves cela débile, céda-t-elle

\- Vas-y, tu me stresses là, râla-t-il

\- Je réfléchissais, et je me disais qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie, sans que je sache précisément quoi. J'ai perdu mes parents, ma fratrie d'adoption, et mon sauveur voyage beaucoup pour ses livres et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi. Pourtant parfois je me sens seule, et vide, quant je te vois toi et ta famille si unie, si soudée, je me rappelle que moi aussi j'avais la chance de vivre des moments comme les vôtres, et cela me rend nostalgique. J'ai un trou dans ma poitrine que je n'arrive pas à combler. J'ai le sentiment que ce que je cherche n'est pas loin mais je ne parviens pas à le voir...Si seulement je savais ce que c'était, soupira-t-elle.

-Ajisai...murmura-t-il

Elle d'habitude si forte, si secrète, si renfermée, venait de lui révéler une de ses douleurs, une blessure qui continuait à la faire souffrir malgré toutes ces années. 

\- Pathétique, tu vois je te l'avais dit, bredouilla-t-elle gênée

-Bien sûr que non, la contredit-il, tu n'es pas pathétique, pas du tout. 

-Kankuro...

\- Tu n'es qu'une humaine, tu as le droit de souffrir, de pleurer la perte de tes parents, cela est tout à fait normal, et cela ne te rabaisse en rien, poursuivit-il déterminé à lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible. 

Elle sentit la pression sur sa main plus forte, et cela lui redonna de la force, depuis qu'elle connaissait Kankuro, il n'avait toujours été qu'un comique, un pitre qui trouvait toujours une farce à faire pour amuser la galerie, mais là, ce soir, il se révélait être différent. 

-Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le nez, ou ce sont mes cornes, elles se sont agrandies, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-il 

\- Idiot, non tu es très mignon comme tous les jours, je me disais juste que tu étais touchant quand tu devenais sérieux, le complimenta-t-elle sans le faire exprès

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, alors comme ça elle le trouvait mignon, c'était toujours bon à savoir, peut-être avait-il sa chance avec elle. 

-Alors comme ça je suis mignon, dit-il innocemment

\- C'est ça, fais celui qui ne le savait pas, 

\- Non, mais je voulais dire que toi tu me trouvais mignon, c'est différent, rectifia-t-il

Ajisai détourna le regard gênée, elle avait un petit faible pour lui depuis longtemps mais n'osait rien tenter de peur de se faire rejeter, et parce qu'il était le petit frère d'une de ses amies. 

\- Toi aussi tu es très jolie Aji, avoua-t-il en lui caressant le dos de la main.

Elle replanta ses yeux dans les siens, toujours incapable de répondre, elle était envahit par des émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. 

\- Kankuro...

\- Chut, lui ordonna-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en discuter tout de suite.

Elle se souvint d'une phrase que sa mère lui avait souvent répété lorsqu'elle était encore en vie '' l'été est la saison de l'éphémère, ne prends aucune décision importante pendante cette période ''. La mère de la jeune fille faisait référence aux promesses, aux amours et aux événements qui se déroulaient dans la saison qui succédait au printemps. Ajisai n'était pas aussi superstitieuse que celle qui lui avait donné la vie et pourtant elle avait toujours suivi ce conseil qui l'avait comme protégé. Dans le fond, c'était également ce que lui proposait Kankuro, vivre une histoire, non leur histoire au jour le jour, sans se demander de quoi demain serait fait... 

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, qui la laissa faire, ravi de la voir si proche de lui. Il glissa son bras dans le dos de l'étudiante afin de la rapprocher davantage. Elle ne broncha pas, ne se tendit pas sous le geste dont elle n'était pourtant pas familière, preuve de la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. 

Rien n'était sûr, rien n'était fixe, la seule chose dont ils étaient certains était qu'ils voulaient être ensemble, peu importe la durée, peu importe les épreuves. Ajisai, calée contre le premier garçon des No Sabaku, réalisa que le vide dans sa poitrine avait rapetissé. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais ce poids en moins la rendait moins triste. Peut-être que ce qu'elle avait cherché pendant toutes ces années c'était lui, quelqu'un capable de la comprendre et respecter son besoin d'y aller à son rythme. 

Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par le son des vagues, l'été était la saison des débuts, elle en était convaincue, mais à elle seule la saison ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, c'étaient aux gens de se battre pour leurs promesses, pour leurs décisions, et pour leurs amours, et elle, Ajisai, se sentait prête à lutter pour tout ça.


End file.
